


Desert Flower

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days, Ghoul uses she and her.  On other days, it's he and him.  And on days like today, they have no idea which fits better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IHaveNeverBeenWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNeverBeenWise/gifts), [ginasfs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginasfs/gifts).



> Written to a sweet [little comic](http://zonerunners.tumblr.com/post/86965016265/genderfluid-ghoul-putting-desert-flowers-in-their-hair) by Tumblr user zonerunners. Quick beta by Ande, as always.
> 
> The prompt from user ginasfs was: genderfluid Ghoul putting desert flowers in their hair on their femme days, genderfluid Ghoul learning to speak from their chest and throat to sound more masculine/feminine, the Girl always asking Ghoul first thing in the morning their preferred pronouns, Kobra offering to help Ghoul test out pronouns for the day, genderfluid Ghoul.
> 
> I'd like to write more of this, someday.

Some days, it's perfectly clear which way Ghoul is leaning. It's usually subtle, a pretty bracelet on her wrist, or big clompy boots on his feet. Kobra doesn't have to ask on days like that.

Today is not one of those days.

He finds Ghoul outside the diner, back against the wall, huddled in on themself. Their hair is hanging in their eyes, and they're picking at the hole in the knee of their jeans.

"Hey," Kobra says, casual. He wants nothing more in the world than for Ghoul to be comfortable in their own body, but that's never been something within his power to give. Ghoul looks up at him, and there's the tell-tale wrinkle between their eyebrows, the one that Kobra knows means that Ghoul is thinking too hard. "What are your pronouns today?"

For a long moment, Ghoul just sits there, looking lost. "She/her, I think." Her voice is soft and low, unsure.

Kobra walks a few feet away to the nearest cactus. It had rained the day before, and most of the plants still alive in the Dust are blooming, brilliant neon flowers blazing in the sun. There is a cluster of them at the top of the cactus and Kobra carefully reaches up and plucks one, shaking a bee out from between the petals.

He kneels next to Ghoul and tucks the flower behind her ear. "It's okay," he says. 

She smiles, and she's beautiful. "Thank you."

-fin-


End file.
